Thanks to Lavi
by Kitttykat
Summary: Allen and Kanda got into another fight and this time it seems that they are never going to make up. However can Lavi help the two love birds back together read and find out.


Allen was angry and there was only one person in the world that can make him this angry. And that one person is his asshole of a boyfriend Kanda. Allen rushed into his room and slammed his door so hard that it seem that it would break. "AHHHH!" Allen yelled has he dropped on his big bed. "That Bakanda" Allen yelled into his pillow. "One of these days I'm going to kill him" Allen kept yelling into his pillow.

"Allen you okay?" asked Lavi on the outside of Allen's door "o yea I'm fine" Allen said in his normal voice. Lavi opened the door and walked toward Allen and seat on the bed right next to Allen. "Okay seriously now tell me what's up" Lavi said to Allen, Allen looked away from his friend and hugged his pillow. "Nothings up Lavi am just a little tried from my mission that's all" Allen answered his red headed friend.

"Allen you can't lie to me I know you all too well. If you're tried from a mission you would go to cafeteria and order tons of food. And if you're angry with Kanda you would go to your room and not come out until someone had to drag you out," Lavi told Allen has he moved closure to Allen and put his hand on Allen's back.

"Now tell me did Kanda do something to you?" Lavi asked to Allen. Allen just sighed and just nodded his head to his friend "okay now what did that idiot do this time?" Lavi asked Allen again. "It's not only what he did it also what he said that gets under my skin," Allen told Lavi. "Now we are getting somewhere" Lavi smiled to Allen. Lavi loves drama especially if the drama involves Allen and Kanda. He thinks they have the most interesting drama out of everybody in the black order. He thinks their life is like a soap opera show that he can always turn on. "Well it all happen when we were on our mission well we were returning from are mission," Allen started.

_**Kanda and Allen returning from their mission**_

It was raining and Allen and Kanda completed their mission of retrieving some innocence from an old school house. Allen and Kanda returned to their hotel room. "Man that took forever" Allen yawned and took of his wet coat. "It wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't let that akuma took the innocence," Kanda commented. Allen glared at his boyfriend that was on the opposite side of the room. "Well I wouldn't let it take it if someone I know was watching the door like he was supposed to; than the akuma wouldn't have got it in the first place," Allen smirked.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched at Allen's words because he knew that he was right. Allen seeing Kanda in defeat made him smile with joy, but of course Kanda's ego always makes him want the last laugh. "Well it was a low class akuma you could have killed it easily without it taking the innocence," Kanda said back to Allen. 'O we're going to play this game' Allen thought to himself. "Well if it was a low class akuma how could it pass right though you Kanda," Allen said sitting on the bed.

"Well if you hurried up and got the innocence instead of taking your sweet fucking time we could have been gone by the time the akuma showed up," Kanda started to yell. Allen started to get upset because he knows the Kanda knows that he is not good with since of directions. "What you're the one that wanted me to go in, in the first place," Allen yelled he got off the bed and started to walk toward Kanda. "Well I didn't know you would get lost in a school like who the hell gets lost in a god damn school" Kanda yelled back at Allen. Allen glared even harder at Kanda "see I hate when you do this, when I make a small mistake you make a fucking big deal out of it," Allen snapped at Kanda.

Kanda should have shut up and leave the whole situation alone. But of course Kanda's ego wouldn't let him "well if you weren't a baka Moyashi then I wouldn't" Kanda yelled in Allen face. That was the last straw Allen wanted to cry, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Kanda. Instead he did something that shocked himself and Kanda. Allen got his right hand and slapped Kanda across the face.

Allen broke the silence right away "you are such a fucking asshole" Allen yelled and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Kanda was shocked that he didn't know what to do, but just stood where he was and replayed what happen over and over again in his head. That night Allen got a separate room from Kanda in the hotel, and they didn't talk to each other on the train back home. And when they got to the black order Allen didn't talk or looked at Kanda he just ran straight to his room.

_**Back into Allen room with Lavi**_

"That's why am so angry" Allen murmured into his pillow. Lavi was on the bed eating popcorn that Allen keeps in his room when he is hungry. "Wow that's so interesting Allen…I mean am so sorry that you to got into an argument with Kanda" Lavi said well he was swallowing a big hand full of popcorn. "I don't like being mad at him, but he is so damn difficult," Allen yelled has he lay on his bed.

"Well if you want to talk to him then let me help you. I have an idea that will make him come running to your door," Lavi smirked at the idea. Allen knew that smirk. That's the smirk that Lavi is going to do something to piss of Kanda "wait right here" Lavi told Allen.

Allen didn't know what Lavi is going to do, but it's going to get under Kanda's skin and fast. Lavi got off Allen's bed and open Allen's door and yelled "KANDA AM GOING TO FUCK YOUR MOYASHI!" and he slammed the door and hopped back on Allen's bed with him on top of Allen.

Allen started to blush "Lavi what the hell are you doing" Allen asked has he tried to push Lavi off of him. "Shhh just trust me and watch" Lavi said with a big smile on his face. After he said that they heard loud footsteps like a herd of horses were running toward Allen's room. And out of nowhere Allen's door was broken down with an angry Kanda in the door way.

Lavi grinned at his success of getting Kanda pissed off to the max. Lavi knew that Kanda is very possessive of Allen. Allen doesn't know because he really doesn't show it when he is around Allen. And Kanda has a right to be possessive over Allen since it seems that everyone in the black order wants to fuck him. That's why he mostly around Allen to make sure nobody touches him.

"Lavi what to hell are you doing you fucking rabbit" Kanda growled at Lavi. Lavi just smirk "o nothing since my dear friend is upset I was just trying to cheer him up," Lavi smirked at the pissed of Kanda. "Get off of him or I will kill you with Mugen," Kanda growled with his teeth tightly together. Allen was highly confused, but didn't want to ask any questions.

Lavi just kept on smirking and slowly got off of Allen "sorry Allen maybe another time," Lavi sang. And got the door that Kanda broke off and attached it back to the frame and left the two love birds alone with a smile on his face; the room was dead silent. Allen didn't know what to do or say, and Kanda wasn't even looking at him. Allen was about to say something to break the ice in the room.

However, he didn't have the time to say a word Kanda was eating at Allen's lips without any warning. "Ka…..Kanda…wait" Allen tried to say, but it sounded like a moan instead. Kanda didn't care for Allen's plea he just kept on devouring his delicious lips. Allen was starting to get turn on and by the erection in Kanda pants he so was turn on has well.

"Moyashi what did I say about you and touching other man" Kanda growled has he ripped off Allen's shirt. "What are you talking a-a-about," Allen moaned has Kanda kept biting and sucking on Allen's neck. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Kanda pretty much yelled. However, Allen was confused he never knew that Kanda was this possessive. Even though Allen was still mad at his lover; he couldn't pass up this opportunity to tease the swordsman.

"Kanda you know you're the only guy that ever touch me before, but I just wanted to try Lavi just for the night," Allen smirked. The last part was a lie, but he just wanted to tease Kanda and wanted to see how far his possessive would go. He didn't wait long Allen looked at his lover, and knew that he was very angry. Kanda got his ribbon from his hair and tied Allen's hands together to the bars of the head of the bed. "Kanda what are you doing" Allen struggled trying to get lose, but the ribbon only got tighter on his wrist.

"What am I doing?" Kanda repeated in a low voice. Kanda slide his long fingers on Allen's chest all the way down to his crotch. And started fondling Allen's crotch making him moan in pleasure "am going to fuck you since less making sure your mind and your body knows who it belongs to," Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. That made Allen have shivers go up and down his spine. Even though, Allen was scared of his lover right know he was still angry with him.

"Please you shouldn't be even touching me at this moment," Allen looked at Kanda and he looked madder than before. "Why is that?" Kanda asked has he yanked off Allen's pants. "Do you have someone else that you want to be touch by like Lavi?" Kanda asked. Allen saw sadness in Kanda's eyes "do you" Kanda asked again a little louder. But before Allen said anything Kanda was devouring his lips again.

"You are mine got it no one else can have you" Kanda said in Allen's ear. Kanda bite Allen neck making a big red mark marking him has his. "Kanda kissed down Allen's body making him moan every time his lips touch his body. "Ka…Kanda" Allen moaned "something wrong Moyashi," Kanda smirked has he blew on Allen's cock.

"St….stop teasing me," Allen gasp has he started to struggle again. "Why you know you love it" Kanda said has he deep throated Allen "ahh…ahhh hmmm" Allen moaned has Kanda kept on sucking on Allen harder and harder.

"Yuu…stop am going to…" before he could continue he shot his load in Kanda's mouth and he swallowed every drop. "That was a little too quick don't you think," Kanda smirked has he licked his lips.

"That's because…you wouldn't…stop teasing me," Allen panted trying to catch his breath. "Well it doesn't matter this can actually be useful" Kanda smirked. He got some of Allen's sperm and coated his fingers with it than he put his index finger in Allen's opening. Allen moaned and squirm has Kanda started thrusting his finger in and out of Allen. Then he put his middle finger in stretching Allen.

"I think you're ready" Kanda said has he removed his fingers away from Allen's entrance. Kanda took off his shirt and his pants and boxers and put them on the floor right next to Allen's clothes. Kanda grabbed Allen's legs and pulled them apart and seat himself in between his legs.

"Kanda what are you….?" Allen started to asked, but couldn't finish because Kanda thrust fully inside of Allen. Kanda didn't give Allen to adjust to his size and he kept on thrusting back and forth inside of Allen's heat.

"Ahhh…hmmm…Kanda go slower….please" Allen moaned. "Why I know that you like it rough" Kanda slopped kissed Allen has he trusted faster making the bed creak really loud. "Kanda am about to come," Allen moaned. Kanda stopped and grabbed Allen's cock so he wouldn't come.

"Oww…Kanda what are you doing let me come," Allen whined at the black hair samurai. "Not until you answer my question" Kanda said hovering over Allen. "What question" Allen panted out "what did I say about touching other guys and who do you belong to?" Kanda repeated.

"I…um" Allen murmured "answer me Allen" Kanda demanded squeezing Allen's cock even harder. Allen still doesn't remember what Kanda told him about him touching other man, but he was hopping that he could afford the question.

"I belong to you I've always belonged to you," Allen gasped "now please let me come" Allen begged not answering the other question. Kanda didn't seem to noticed that Allen didn't ask the other question and just smirk and said "has you wish" he let go of Allen's cock and started pumping it with the same speed of his thrust.

"Kanda…Kanda" Allen moaned "Al…Allen" Kanda panted and moaned his lover name and they both came together. When Kanda finally catch his breath he pulled out of Allen and laid right next to Allen. Allen was about to move, but stopped by Kanda that hugged him really tight.

"I'm sorry" Allen was shocked to hear those words he thought he would never hear those words from his boyfriend. "I shouldn't have called you a baka and started that argument with you," Kanda said holding Allen tighter. "Do…do you forgive me?" Kanda asked Allen just sighed.

"Of course I forgive you even though we argue I still love you," Allen said hugging Kanda back. "And I lied when I said that I wanted to have sex with Lavi I only have you I wouldn't have sex with any other person besides you," Allen commented.

"Good cause I would kill anyone that would put their hands on you" Kanda growled. Allen just giggled "o yea Kanda what did you tell me about touching other guys I don't remember us talking about that" Allen asked his boyfriend. "That because we were in the middle of sex when I told you so it's not shocking that you don't remember I just said 'that you can't touch any other guy besides from me'" Kanda told Allen.

"Yea I won't I promise good night Kanda" Allen said snuggling in Kanda's chest. "Night Allen" Kanda said kissing Allen's head. "I love you," Allen said well falling asleep "I love you to" Kanda whispered. 'Thanks to Lavi we made up thanks Lavi' Allen smiled in his head 'but still I hope Kanda doesn't kill Lavi' was the last thing Allen though before went to sleep. 'Am totally going to kill Lavi for touching my Moyashi' was the last thing Kanda thought before falling asleep.


End file.
